


Space Cats

by seducin_n_deducin



Series: Bad Fic for the Modern Homeowner [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Booty Touches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducin_n_deducin/pseuds/seducin_n_deducin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Troy's birthday. Han knows just what to get him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cats

   

To Rachel; my tragic friend

  


 “WHAT TEAM!” yelled out a strange voice from across the field. The answering cry was deafening. The earth rumbled out, “WILDCATS!” Troy smiled at Han. “This is the perfect birthday present!” Troy said, “How did you know what I wanted?” Han only smiled coyly. “Just wait till you see what comes next” he said, a bit ominously. Han walked toward Troy. He grabbed him by the arm and led him to a small tent that suddenly sprung up from the earth. The tent was filled with small turquoise pillows. “My favorite color!” exclaimed Troy. Han licked his lips. Han looked at Troy. Han touched the booty.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm so sorry
> 
> i'm glad school taught me how to write so i could sin like this


End file.
